My dearest love
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Achievement hunter/Mavin. True love is a very powerful thing and it affects us all in one way or another depending on how it all turns out. Gavin's love for Michael is of no exception to this and sometimes life just hits you in the face when you least expect for seemingly no reason. Warning: Two genders are changed in this story. Rater K plus for safety due to depressing themes.


She was nothing like I've ever seen before. She was the most amazing creature I had ever laid eyes upon. She was obviously a Tom boy, even with her name, but that didn't matter.

To me she was so hot as well as beautiful beyond words that makes it so no one and I mean no one can even try to compare to her.

She was my life and meant everything to me. Which is why when she said yes to dating me then later agreed to marry me it made me the happiest man alive well happier than being with her made me which I didn't think was possible.

... Then disaster struck months after the month that holds the day of our engagement... I remember it like it was yesterday...

It started out simple half a month after the engagement... as she got a positive on the pregnancy test making us both even more happy.

I tried to not stress her out as we tried to plan our wedding hopefully for after the birth.

Everyone at work were extremely happy when we gave them the news of the pregnancy; even though it hasn't been too long after the engagement announcement.

... We never expected it to end like this though...

When that day came and my dearest gave birth... Something happened...

It was all over and done with and I smiled only to turn to her... I thought she was asleep or just tired but then... Then... The doctors started to try to not get me to start panicking as they tried to move me away from her side... It was then that I realized it... She wasn't moving... Her hand that had been squeezing my own wasn't limp because it was over...

Standing there while the doctors worked on her and my heart pounding in my chest was the worst anxiety I have ever had in my life.

Praying and hoping that it wasn't too late...

I just wanted her to be ok.

Then the doctors stepped back slightly staring at her with their usual calm looks.

I asked if she was alright... They looked to me and while the rest more or less left a nurse came over to me.

Those words the nurse said shattered my heart.

She didn't make it...

I ran to her side and took her hand begging and pleading for her to be alright... To show the nurse that they were wrong….. Yet her hand was cold and body unresponsive. I couldn't help it and I cried for as long as I could because I just couldn't stop.

We were ripped apart much too soon.

The more I try to move on... The more I feel alone...

I lost my true love and I skipped work for a bit explaining the situation.

Ray would help with breast feeding. She had a family of her own with Ryan but their kids are older than my daughter so she was able to help me out since I'm a man not a girl.

Sometimes looking at Ray and Ryan being happy with their two children it made me, and I'll admit it, jealous.

It didn't seem fair that I had to lose my dearest love while others get a happy ending. But do I blame them for what happened? No. Do I wish anything bad upon them? Of course not.

Crying snaps me out of my thoughts and I get up from my spot sitting on the armchair. Heading to the baby's room where I find Michelle in her crib crying.

She's old enough to be off breast milk now so I've been getting the formula.

Looking down at her I remember the main reason I fight through my pain and the feeling of being alone without my love every day.

It's for Michelle. Our daughter who looks so much like my love that I had lost.

I pick her up and cradle her in my arms. "What's wrong? Can't sleep?" I ask gently as I gently rock her. I may feel loneliness without my dearest yet I know I'm not truly alone even when I feel alone because of Michelle and the second family at work.

Michelle may not know it but she helps and the others at work are not only sympathetic about my situation but understanding and try to help me out wherever they can. It's nice of them.

"You want to hear about your mother?" I ask Michelle as she calms down.

She grins at me and I move one hand to let her grasp my finger. She does so and grins wider with a slight giggle.

"Well. Let me tell you the tale of how your mother and I got together." I tell her. I know I'll be crying myself but I want Michelle to know her mother even if she's physically here. I begin telling Michelle the tale as she listens as best as a baby can.

To my dearest love.

You're the angel in my dreams. You're still in my heart and you always will be. For you complete it.

I hope to see you again but for now I promise to do my best for Michelle. I'll always be your Gavy Wavy and no one else can have me like you did because there's no one who can replace you. I'll make sure to raise Michelle as good as you would have and she will know you as if you were here.

Hopefully you can hear these words maybe by getting mind reading powers as a ghost but if not I'll say them out loud to you before bed.

You'll always be my girl.

Michael... I miss you and I love you. I love you more than the world my dearest angel.

You'll always be in my heart. Forever.

The end.

AN:

Written on my phone.

One part was written at night on one night then the rest on another night.

Hopefully I'll catch any mistakes or autocorrects but just in case I don't that's what happened with this story.

Im in a depressed mood for many different reasons so here's a story to try to get it out but I hope you enjoyed it.

Reviews are awesome and flamers will be used to make muffins!

Kitkat.


End file.
